


~Harsh Reality~

by HopefulAly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAly/pseuds/HopefulAly
Summary: Asriel and Chara started their first day of high school, and Chara isn't liking it.  Even though Asriel puts Chara in a pedestal, Chara is still afraid of losing everything they worked hard on; Including Asriel. Asriel started to hang out with a transfer named Frisk, which made Chara weary of what will happen.This story is inspired by the game Undertale.This has swearing, mentions serious topics. It does not have anything sexual because I'm writing about minors- so no.





	~Harsh Reality~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background of the timeline.  
> W.D Gaster is alive and well, so is the two Dreemur kids.   
> They found a way out of the underground  
> The six souls found them and made a school for them to conform to human culture.

Long ago, the Earth used to have two races roaming on its land, Humans and Monsters. They lived in peace for a long time until humans became fearful of monsters. Monsters could absorb human souls and become powerful, so the humans decided to call war on them. Unlike humans, monsters don't have stable solid bodies like humans so they were weaker. The humans easily won the war and sent them down into the underground and sealed them with magical spell called the barrier.

The king and queen of the monsters, Asgore and Toriel, had a child named Asriel when they went to the underground. To bring some hope for the few subjects they had left. They assigned a scientist named WD Gaster to try to find a way out of the underground. But to no avail. 

The monsters were under a mountain called Mount. Ebbot, where no human goes to.

When Asriel was 10, a child fell into the underground. This child was named Chara, and was soon adopted into the Dreemurr family. They became the hope for all monsters. Dr. WD Gaster, with the help of his assistant, Alphys, and his son, Sans, was able to break the barrier with the help of the human child's soul. 

There was very few monsters left after the war and they hid away. Six humans found the monsters, but decided to help them instead of destroying them. Each had a special trait in their soul. The soul of Patience was a kindergarten teacher with a red ribbon in her hair. The soul of Bravery was a boxer with a bandanna on his head. The soul of Integrity was a dancer, she was mainly a ballerina. The soul of Perseverance was a librarian, with a pair of glasses on his head. The soul of Kindness was a cook/baker, she was mainly a cooker. And the soul of Justice was a police officer, with a cowboy hat on his head.

The humans decided to build a school to integrate the monsters to the human world. It focuses on the monsters who were 13/14 to 17/18 years old, monsters who were finding their identity. At this point, Asriel and Chara were almost 14, so they were going to go to the school when it opens. The six humans and a few of the selected monsters became teachers of the school. 

This is the story of the Monster Integration Program, also known as Monstira High School.


End file.
